Bleeding
by Yokina Hito
Summary: Okay peeps, this one poem has now become an archive of poems. Okeedokee? Good, so R&R! Thinking of discontinuing the poems, maybe.
1. Poem 1

**Bleeding**

When I fell to the floor all she did was smirk and laugh.

Do you understand this pain, is part on your behalf.

My skin is torn and my clothing is stained.

Why will no one help me as my vision starts

To fade?

When the dust clears and I'm lying on the floor,

Will you leave me here to face her gruesome chore?

I'm feeling so desperate.

And so much pain.

Why will no one help me as my vision starts

To fade?

You rush to my side and hold me in your arms.

Forgetting all your pride.

Realizing all your pain.

Why will no one help me as my vision starts

To fade?

You mumble something to me.

Underneath your breath.

I know exactly what you mean.

I feel the exact same.

Why will no one help me as my vision starts

To fade?

With my last ounce of strength

I mumble those three words back.

Why will no one help me as my vision starts

To fade?

Your tears,

For the first time in years,

Come sliding down your face.

Before they hit the ground they become,

The purest thing you'd ever see.

Small

Black

Beads.

Why will no one help me as my vision starts

To fade?

My heart beats one last time as you clutch me to your chest.

I smile for the last time as you hold me in your arms.

Why would no one help me as vision began

To fade?


	2. Poem 2

_Me- Okay ladies and um, are there any guys here? Wel, whatever. I'vew decided to make a poem archive. So if you liked Bleeding, read this peom. They'll all be about Hiei and some OC. Okay? Okay. Sounds good to me. So watch for the other poems that I'__ll be putting on this thing. Whatever you want to call it. Here ya go!_

She sits, all alone

In darkness, utter darkness

She was cold

Oh so cold

With a broken heart

And a pistol

One shot

That's all she got

And I'm not talking about the pistol

She had one chance

To get his heart to realize the romance

Realize the love

They held for each other

But she blew it

Jst like she almost blew that gun

But he stopped her

Not a second too late

He was there, he held her crying figure

And righted all that was wrong

He saved her broken heart

And her dieing soul

He'll never let her down

At least not again.


	3. Poem 3

_Me- Hi guys! Okay, I was wondering if I should post the second poem I put up in in this collection in a contest for some money. I don't know if it's good enought, though. So I hope you guys can give me some feedback on that._

**_PLEASE RESPOND TO THE BLURB!_**

Sorrow is such a simple word

Yet it means so much

Sorrow is the word she uses to describe her feelings towards you

She once loved you and maybe she still does

But too much _sorrow_ has clouded her thoughts and she is confused

You think no one may love you and yet

That is not true

She has seen it all

And she understands more than you wish her to

But you refuse to tell

To she guesses she'll live in this pain

While you walk away

Not knowing the truth


	4. Poem 4

_Me- Here you go. Another poem._

I seem to have a problem.

I think I've lost my heart.

I can't find it anywhere.

It's like I'm searching through the dark.

I was beginning to panic wondering what to do.

Then I remembered my heart belongs to you.


	5. authors note

Dear Faithful Readers,

Since I'm such a 'kind' author, I'm here to warn you that I am changing my pen name. I want to let you know so you don't flip out if you are looking for my stories and can't find my pen name. I'm not really sentimental enough to tell you my 'personal' reasons for changing my pen name. This change will occur on Saturday, December 18, 2004, because I am a very date picky person. None the lees, on that day, my pen name will be changed to Yokina Hito. So be wary. I HAVE warned you people!

Your Writer,

Yokina Hito, formerly known as Me or more commonly, InLoveWithMr.HairThatDefiesGravity.


	6. Poem 5

_Me- Okay, here we go with another poem. Whatever. Thihs is for a HieiOC yet I put it in a Cheaza type POV. Well, here ya go!_

This one wrote your name on a piece of paper but by accident this one threw it away.

This one wrote your name on her hand but it washed away.

This one wrote your name in the sand but the waves wisped it away.

This one wrote your name in her heart and forever it will stay.


	7. Poem 6

The crimson-stained sun,  
Pours light that is dark upon me.  
The twilight I imagined is none.  
How much will I see?

When will my pain vanish?  
The pain I hold so dear.

The gentle smile of strangers is near.  
They see my ever present darkness.  
It is for them I fear.

For you I cry.  
WhatI say and do is true.  
All of those horrible lies.  
For I thought I knew.

I lacked the knowledge.  
You were my tainted rose.

It is you who will close,  
This horrible book.  
Though, it is I whom truth knows.

Taint me just a little no more.  
You are my guide to death.  
Take me away.  
End me now.

_Me- This poem has some background to it. It is told in the point of view of Hiei's 'lover'. They are mated. She has been said to have committed high treason against the bonds of mating and Hiei is getting revenge. Though Mukuro told him that she committed the treason for her own selfish gain. While she's thinking all this mumbo-jumbo, Hiei has his katana pressed against her neck and she's on the floor of Mukuro's castle. Of course Mukuro is thoroughly enjoying this. Hiei also told her a bunch of lies, though she found the truth out. Hiei has, all while knowing this OC, tainted her soul into thinking that everything is bad. In turn, turning her into a wanted dark miko—they still are completely in love. She's actually really pissed at the end because he believes the bitch Mukuro. This occurs somewhere after Mukuro said all that shit in the demon tournament. I really hated her after hearing what she said. Well, there ya go._


	8. Poem 7

_Me- WOOT! Two poenm updates in one day! I really don't like this one as much as the special poem I wrote for you all, but it's good enough._

His heart her heart break

Her fight his wounds.

His darkness her coldness.

Her sorrow his pain.

When his heart is on the line, her heart breaks.

When she fights, he's the one who receives the wounds.

When he's falling deeper into darkness, she's the one who feels colder.

When she feels sad he's the one in pain.

But the love they share for each other should be enough to break all else.


End file.
